<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Skolly by HoSee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390621">You Skolly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoSee/pseuds/HoSee'>HoSee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoSee/pseuds/HoSee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>荣城月饼</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Skolly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
ymc是四九城里最大的官僚世家杨家的少爷，千娇万宠中长大。<br/>

tzr是留都大财阀陶家的公子，含着金汤匙出生。<br/>
-</p><p>  这日，四九城万人空巷，全城的人都争着去看杨家少爷的订婚宴，所有人都好奇这传说中超凡绝伦的人中龙凤的杨少爷的未婚妻是个什么样的美人儿。<br/>

小孩们在人群中穿梭，靠着小小身子拼着命挤到了前面去观礼。<br/>

不知是哪个孩子先喊了一声，孩子们竟是竞相喊了起来：“倭瓜新娘！倭瓜新娘！杨少爷娶了一位倭瓜新娘！”<br/>

倭瓜新娘？人们听了愈发好奇，伸长了脖子欲一窥“倭瓜新娘”的真面目。<br/>

“倭瓜新娘”竟是留都的陶公子。这陶公子虽也有一米八，堂堂男儿身，站在接近一米九的杨少爷身旁，看起来竟显得瘦弱娇小。公子哥未历风雨的凝脂般的皮肤衬得他愈发娇憨，只是那对绿豆般的小眼睛在脸上有些许突兀，瞥一眼瞧还真像个大头倭瓜。<br/>

新娘子好似听见了孩子们的叫喊，脸霎时红了起来，红霞渐染白玉，眼角丝丝娇色，竟是让这新娘子愈发可人起来。<br/>

杨少爷也不曾避讳，手挟在陶公子腰际，侧头低声与陶公子说些什么，惹得美人一笑，一见倾人心。<br/>

杨少爷便随着未婚妻笑了，这一笑把众人都看呆了。杨少爷可是出了名的冷面，可此时这一笑，那短如刺猬的平头下的一张脸，与众不同的眼尾弧度，凭空生出了一抹勾人的风情，笑得像是世间至美的毒药，只是这毒药如今有主了，已是陶公子的甲之蜜糖。<br/>

说起这对佳人才子，杨家与陶家虽相隔甚远，却是世交。这两位小公子，打从出生就订了娃娃亲，甚是亲密。<br/>

陶公子曾与家人同行来这四九城游玩，吃住自是杨家包办。彼时二人尚且是垂髫稚童，整日并肩同游，去品这四九城中最甜的糖葫芦，去买城里最令人惊叹的手艺人捏出的面人儿、关公翼德的面具，元宵节时最为精致的兔子花灯，一起玩摇晃竹马，荡到秋千的最高点，一起偷吃，一起偷偷溜出去玩儿。<br/>

竹马情深，儿时玩伴情竟尚还真切，少年时二人却未能相见，书信到是不曾断了往来。</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>